The Real Fairytale Ending
by XSemperFidelisX
Summary: A ficlit about the real Fairytale couple in this movie. Edward/Nancy forever :  One shot


Because there definitely isn't enough Edward/Nancy fluff on here, I've taken it upon myself to help fill that void.

**Important Notice:** I've heard from a semi reliable source that due to some document or something that fanfiction signed that says that no authors on here are making money off these stories, I don't need to put a stupid disclaimer up here. And neither does anyone else. Spread the news!

* * *

Nancy sighed as she noticed a solitary heel abandoned on ballroom floor. It belonged to one Giselle, a beautiful young woman who, as Nancy had been forced to concede earlier that night, happened to be the true love of her five year boyfriend, Robert.

After the fiasco involving a jealous Stepmother (Why was it always the Stepmother?) the two were off recovering from their adventures, and most likely starting out on what was sure to be a blissful relationship. Nancy didn't begrudge the girl, it wasn't _her_ fault that she was Robert's true love, and Nancy was sure that they loved each other. You didn't run off to face an evil Witch in the form of a large Dragon for someone you weren't in love with.

But Nancy wondered where this left her. Where did she fit in? The Wicked Witch?* No, she wasn't truly evil, not like that Witch had been, so perhaps she was the ugly Stepsister (Not that she considered herself to be ugly, mind you), a not-truly-evil character, good for a plot device, but not important enough for her own happy ending.

In the end, she supposed it didn't matter. The story was over, the evil vanquished, the Prince united with his Princess, riding off into the sunset.

Nancy sank to the floor, picking up the shoe, a symbol of a Fairytale that wasn't hers. She had always known that her life wasn't a Fairytale, and perhaps now it was time to banish those faint, lingering hopes.

"Why so sad, Beautiful Lady?" A lightly accented voice asked.

Nancy looked up from the shoe she was now holding to see the man Giselle had initially arrived with, Prince Edward. She wondered how he felt about the girl who was supposed to be his Princess running off with another man. He didn't seem too broken up about it, but then, he probably hadn't been with her for five years.

She held up the shoe for him to see.

"She forgot her shoe." She gave a satirical smile. "Figures."

Prince Edward gently took the shoe, examining it himself.

Then he looked up again, his intense blue eyes focused on her. He really did have lovely eyes, Nancy noted.

"May I?"

Nancy was a bit surprised by this request. She was also certain that it wouldn't work. After all, she wasn't Giselle. But still, there was that faint hope left, which demanded that she at least try. So, she smiled her consent, and waited as he took her bare foot in a surprisingly warm gloved hand, and placed it gently into a perfect fitting shoe.

Nancy was in shock.

"It's a perfect fit." Edward stated softly.

Nancy felt her heart rate pick up, as her eyes snapped to his, unable to suppress a growing smile. Did he mean..? Because even Nancy, who had long since given up on Fairytales knew how the story went. _'...for the Maiden whose foot fits this shoe,...'_

Prince Edward smiled, a gentle, dare she say, _loving_ smile which was all the confirmation Nancy needed. Prince Edward rose, and helping her to her feet, and stood, his hands clasping hers.

"My Lady," He began, _"Nancy,"_ a brush of his hand against her cheek. "Will you come back with me to Andalasia? To-to rule by my side?" He sounded so hesitant now, so different from the almost arrogant confidence of before, that Nancy's heart melted a little bit.

She didn't even hesitate, knowing that if she let this opportunity pass, she would regret it for the rest of her life.

"Yes." She couldn't contain a girlish giggle of excitement and happiness. "Yes!" She cried as Prince Edward, himself beaming, picked her up and spun her around.

Setting her back down, Edward, for she now allowed herself to call him by simply his name, took both her hands and kissed one, then the other. For Nancy, this was possibly one of the most romantic moments of her life, and she was further assured that this was not a mistake.

"Shall we go?" Edward asked.

Nancy was about to reply that she would need to go back to her apartment and pack, but then realised that as Edwards's bride, she would be taken care of. And as she had no living relatives, there was really nothing stopping her from leaving right now.

This thought generated a rush of excitement, but also some fear. Could she really just up and leave? Not only the life she'd built for herself, but also her entire world? She looked up at Edward and saw his face, so full of not only excitement and happiness, but peace. A calm certainty that even though they had just met, and barely knew each other, this was right, and good. The shoe had fit; an event too unlikely to be coincidence, so it was fate. It was fate that had brought Giselle to New York in the first place, it was fate that drew Edward into following her, and it was fate that led them both to where they now stood. Fate and true love. It was so simple and almost childlike. So _uncomplicated._ If she was meant to be with this man, this Fairytale Prince, then she would be.

Nancy nodded, smiling with renewed certainty.

"Yes. Let's go."

Edward reminded Nancy of a little kid on Christmas, as he hurried them out of the Ballroom, and Nancy had to admit, his excitement was catching. The ride in the elevator seemed to take so much longer than it had before, and Nancy felt like a young teenage girl as she and Edward shared excited glances, both grinning. Finally the elevator got down to the bottom floor and they exited the building, into the warm evening air.

Nancy followed Edward's lead as they ran through the streets of New York, unable to stop from giggling a bit, as Edward kept glancing at her adoringly. They reached an uncovered manhole, which Nancy assumed must be the portal between this world and Edward's.

Nancy paused to take one last look at the world she would be leaving behind. Then she turned back to Edward who held out his hands for her. Taking a deep breath, Nancy grasped them, and leapt into the manhole, gently lowered by Edward, who followed soon after. There was a flash of blue light then, and were those sparkles?

And then, the new life Nancy had chosen.

The End.

* * *

Yeah, so, I felt it dragged on in the middle too much, and the end was too choppy. But if I edited it, it might be next year before I posted. I probably will edit and repost. Eventually.

* I called her a Wicked Witch! Yeah, I crack myself up. And you either get it or you don't


End file.
